Intoxicating
by Lrigelbbub
Summary: Kai thinks he is dreaming.....is he? TyKa hinted at. Yaoi implied


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade or am affiliated with it in any way.  
  
~*~  
  
INTOXICATING  
  
It was cold out; actually it was more than cold out. It had been snowing for the past two days non stop and this morning was no different. I sighed and watched as the glass pane fogged from the heat I expelled. I placed my hand against the pane, pressed it firm and then took it away. An imprint was left in its place, a handprint. My handprint; my mark. It was just a small reminder that I was real.  
  
"Nooooo! Get back here......Ahhhhh...." A hoarse shout echoed around the entire house before it was cut off abruptly and ended with a loud Kathump.  
  
I heaved a sigh and collapsed back wards onto my bed, bouncing a few times before I came to stand still. I was at the end of my rope. Max was showing signs of cabin fever. Kenny had withdrawn even more into himself. I only ever saw him at meal times, he ate his food in a way that put Takao's gusto to shame and them retreated back into his room. Even Rei was becoming a little stir crazy.  
  
And Takao - well he seemed to think it was like one great holiday. Because we couldn't go outside for more than ten minutes before either freezing or getting blown away I hadn't been training them. There had been no morning runs, no jumping jacks, no exercise and I think Takao thought it was great, but everyone else was tired of it. It was like they missed the exercise, but I think they just wanted to do something; anything at all.  
  
I know that I was. I wanted to feel the sun on my skin. I wanted to feel the warmth of the day seep into my bones. That kind of warmth, it allowed me to forget all that I am. In Russia it was always cold, in the Abbey at least. Boris and the other instructors had raised us in harsh conditions. We were put through so much that in the end he became oblivious to it. It had made me, physically, a stronger person.  
  
But as I walk outside the safety of my room I realise that I am not a strong person. I am overwhelmed with memories and little tid bits; things about my team-mates, my friends.  
  
I hide my feelings. I have worked so long and so hard to put up barricades and walls to keep people out and it wasn't until Takao came a long that I realised, the barriers weren't to keep people away as much as the were there to protect me from them. I was alone and I was scared.  
  
On the ice, when Takao held out his hand, he opened my eyes. He not only offered me his help but his friendship. It wasn't until he came along that I realised just how much of a coward I really am.  
  
I am always seen to be the ice man, no feelings, no emotions, and no nothing. I am supposed to be fearless and brave. But Takao, he was so open with everything. I know that he has his secrets, but the way his eyes light up when he is excited. His simple naivety about life and yet he is wise beyond his years. He is the one that is truly brave. He is like a walking oxymoron.  
  
And I find it intoxicating.  
  
I find it confusing.  
  
I make my way down the way. I could hear loud shouts and a lot of bumping and cursing coming from further up the hall. I could only presume it was Rei and Max squabbling about something.  
  
I paused outside of Kenny's room. It was shut as always but I could hear soft snorts coming from within. I figured that was a good sign. I mean one of us should check once in a while if he is actually alive in there. I hadn't seen him since lunch yesterday and it was already ten today. I shrugged and moved on; I concluded that he'd appear when he was hungry.  
  
I entered the kitchen and I think my jaw must have hit the floor in shock. There was Takao in only his long pyjama pants with his hands in the sink and a blue and white check dishtowel hanging over one impossibly smooth tanned shoulder. I could only stare. He looked incredibly sexy standing there but I quickly shook that feeling off and it was replaced with one that can only be described with, 'Oh my Gods!'  
  
I must have made a noise of something, though it is quite possible that I may have squeaked, because Takao turned his head and caught my eye.  
  
"Oh hey Kai."  
  
"Morning," I muttered in reply, "What are you doing?" I exclaimed when I regained complete control over my voice.  
  
"I'm just doing the dishes. They were kinda piling up since Max has gone nuts and he is the one that usually does them."  
  
"Ok then."  
  
"And I know that you think me vile Kai but I am against eating off a plate encrusted with something that was once dinner about three nights ago."  
  
I shuddered at the image that those words created. Then I processed what he said.  
  
"I don't think you are vile," I replied indignantly.  
  
He turned around and cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"You doubt me Kinomiya?"  
  
"Yes I doubt you Hiwatari," he mocked.  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Because although you may not have said it to my face I know what you think of me."  
  
"Ok then, tell me what I think of you?"  
  
"You think that I am an arrogant, obnoxious, brash, self-centred, pig- headed git, with disgusting eating habits."  
  
"That's not..." I started but cut myself off, "entirely true," I finished.  
  
"Really, care to explain?"  
  
"No not really."  
  
I turned to leave.  
  
"Hey! You can't say something like that and then not explain yourself."  
  
"Sure I can, watch me."  
  
And with that I picked up and apple and a banana from the fruit bowl on the counter top and walked back down the hall to my room.  
  
"You're not even going to help me?" Takao's affronted call floated down the hallway and when it reached my ears I couldn't help but laugh.  
  
When I reached my room I set the fruit on the desk and flopped down on my unmade bed. What was wrong with me, no screw that what the hell was wrong with Takao? It should be illegal to be so gorgeous in plaid long pyjama pants. It should be illegal for anyone to look so sexy when all they are doing is housework.  
  
"Ahh!" I moaned and covered my face with a pillow. There was definitely something wrong with me.  
  
Not two seconds later I could hear muted bouncing footfalls coming down the corridor. My door swung open with a bang. I groaned into the pillow.  
  
"Hiya Kai!" came the exuberant cry of my team-mate.  
  
"Hello Max," I mumbled.  
  
"Guess what?"  
  
"What?" I decided to humour him.  
  
"It's snowing Kai."  
  
I rolled my eyes, 'Really I'd never have been able to tell, with all the white wet stuff just outside, blocking all the roads, keeping us all in here until it is cleared," I bit out sarcastically.  
  
"You are so funny!"  
  
"Ha ha......oof!" I yelped at the sudden weight flung against me.  
  
The pillow was ripped from my grasp and I freaked when my eyes adjusted to the change in light and I realised all I could see where the blue of the ocean. I gathered Max was on top of me, he was straddling my waist, his face was inches from mine.  
  
"What are you doing?" I all but screamed.  
  
"Awww! Widdle Kai is getting all fwustered!" he grinned at me and ruffled my bangs.  
  
I growled at him and he giggled at me and leaned all the more closer. He was right, I was flustered because all I could think of was when I looked up into those enormous cerulean orbs was that storm grey is a much nicer colour.  
  
"Maxie! Maxie where are you?" I heard Rei's almost desperate sounding calls originated from down the hall.  
  
I groaned in pain as Max started to bounce on my stomach. If someone didn't remove him effective immediately I knew that I would puke and that would not be pleasant.  
  
"In here Rei Rei!" Max shouted in my ear.  
  
"Oh coming," I heard him race down the hall, which was strange considering he was generally so graceful and his footfalls usually so soft that I almost never heard him come up behind him. His bounding should have clued me in, coupled with his screeching of Max's name only moments beforehand. I should have known that he, like Max, was way beyond hyper.  
  
There was a crash at the door and I strained my neck to see what had caused the commotion. Unfortunately Max was feeling my vision and all I saw was a flick of a raven braid tied with a neon pink ribbon and a loud squawk that alerted me that Rei had indeed arrived.  
  
"Max! What are you doing?" he demanded.  
  
"Rei its fun! Come join me?"  
  
"No I think....."  
  
"If you do not get him off me right this instant I swear...." I trailed off my voice dangerously low.  
  
Rei must have still possessed a lick of sanity buried within him because he stormed over to the bed grabbed Max around the waist and heaved him off me.  
  
"I am sorry," he apologized and then turned on his heel, holding a protesting and squirming Blonde in his arms. The door clicked shut after them and I sighed in relief. I could not wait until the council got their act into gear and got around to clearing all the snow so they could at least open their doors to get outside.  
  
I got up innumberable minutes later and padded down the hall when I suddenly remembered something. Rei's hair had been braided and not bound and it had been tied with a neon pink ribbon and the length of his braid had had many different ribbons woven with the hair. I smirked, although it was pretty cool looking, Rei must've really been off his rocker this morning to allow Max to even touch his hair. It could have only been Max, I knew it wouldn't have been Kenny and I never went near Max and Rei's shared bedroom. And Takao he could barely bind his own hair back in a simple ponytail let alone try and weave and braid Rei's long raven hair.  
  
So that's how I ended up entering the kitchen chuckling to myself. For some reason it appealed to my sense of humour and because of my utter boredom I was loosing my neutral mask.  
  
"What's so funny?" demanded Takao, his eyes ablaze.  
  
I whirled around at the sound of his voice.  
  
My eyes bulged when I saw him. He was sopping wet and covered head to toe in bubbles. "What the hell did you do?" I managed to splutter.  
  
"Had a slight disagreement with the dishes," he bit out.  
  
"I'll say." I smirked, I looked at him again and the sides of my lips quirked into a smile.  
  
"Don't you dare laugh at me Hiwatari. This wouldn't have happened if you had helped me."  
  
I couldn't help bout laugh then. Tears welled in my eyes and I never saw what was coming. I just felt it.  
  
I lay on the floor, breathless and slowly came to realise that Takao was on top of me. I squirmed to get free but he pinned me down. In the back of my mind I was disgusted to find that I liked it. I liked being beneath him, I liked when he dominated me. But I quickly shook that feeling off as it came with unwanted bodily reactions.  
  
"Get off me Kinomiya."  
  
"Not on your life. Apologize for laughing at me Hiwatari."  
  
"No."  
  
"Apologize to me Kai."  
  
I looked up him then. His eyes were almost sad.  
  
"Kinomiya, I apologize but you look so cute," my breathed hitched as I realised what I had just said out loud and I clamped my free hand over my mouth and averted my eyes.  
  
"Wh...what?" he stuttered.  
  
I did not answer him.  
  
"What did you say? Did you mean what you said?"  
  
Again I did not answer his queries.  
  
"Kai. Kai! Look at me," he placed his fingertips under my chin and forced me to look at him.  
  
I slowly opened my eyes and I felt helpless as I watched his expressions change.  
  
"You don't like me like *that* do you?" he demanded of me.  
  
"Of course...of course not!" I bit out. I shoved him off me with an extra boost of strength and hurried down the hall, feeling extremely gloomy and I had the most peculiar feeling at the back of my throat.  
  
I just wanted to cry.  
  
I lay down once more on my bed and found that I couldn't contain my sadness within myself anymore and so I sobbed; my tears dampening my pillow.  
  
A soft knock woke me some hours later according to the bedside clock.  
  
"Kai? Are you awake?"  
  
"I am now," I muttered. I rolled over and I felt my breath hitch, it felt like my lungs were contracted. Takao was standing in my doorway in his boxers. His olive skin gleaming silver in the moonlight and his navy hair, loose from it's binding, hung around his face, faming and falling in a cascade of soft curls.  
  
"I can't sleep."  
  
"That's nice," I retorted.  
  
"I'm so cold."  
  
"Turn your heater on," I was desperate now. He had to leave.  
  
"That won't help."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
He didn't bother answering my question instead preferring to ask one of his own, "Can I share your warmth?"  
  
"I have no warmth to give you Takao."  
  
"But you do Kai, You are so very warm." With every word he took a step closer until he was at Kai's side.  
  
I couldn't answer. I was numb with shock and with fear.  
  
I moved over as he lay down in my bed. My heat was beating erratically, my breaths coming in shallow gasps.  
  
He nestled up close to me, closing the gap between our bodies.  
  
"So warm..." he muttered.  
  
I lay there for a long time, stiff and not moving. I knew Tyson was asleep; his breathing was deep, even and calm. I wrap my arm around the slumbering boy and kiss the top of his head. I have to make sure that this isn't just all a dream.  
  
I fall asleep, safe, with Takao in my arms.  
  
Many hours later, the sunlight dances across my room and reaches my eyes. I sigh and remember the wonderful dream I had last night. Takao came to me and we fell asleep in each others arms. I smile in spite of myself.  
  
Suddenly I am aware of the dead weight against me and the warmth along one side of my body. I crack an eye open and gasp. His scent washes over me and again I feel like I can not breathe. He is so intoxicating.  
  
This was so not a dream.  
  
~*~  
  
I hope that you like my new fic. I hope it makes sense at least^^ So if you did like it, leave and review, if not - better luck else where.  
  
Be safe  
  
-BG 


End file.
